paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups' First Mystery (6)
"Find anything, Summer?" Kiara asked, head in a box. "Nothing yet," Summer mumbled shyly. "Dylan?" Kiara asked the freckled Chocolate Lab. "Nope!" Dylan said. "Lani?" The mix breed pup shook her head "no". Suddenly, she heard the yelp of Winter and Ace. "Ace?!" Lani cried. "Winter?!" Kiara cried. The two pups crashed into them with CJ following behind. They all slid into Dylan who crashed into a stack of boxes. "Told you someone waxed the floors!" Dylan told Kiara. "It might not be that," Lani said, looking toward her brother. "The Batter Monster kinda grabbed me," Ace said, sheepishly licking his muzzle. "And I kinda squirmed. And then I kinda got dirty. Heheh." Lani rolled her eyes playfully. "Let's go meet up with the other three," Kiara said, standing up and shaking herself. ********** "Do you exactly know where the exit is?" CJ scoffed. The truth was that none of them knew where the exit was. Ace suddenly got an idea. "I know!" Ace cried. "What?" Summer asked. Ace scouted around for an air vent. He found one and bounded toward it. "What would Bolt do?" Ace asked. He scratched the grid off with his front paws. Then, he stuck his head inside and barked. "RUFF!!!" He suddenly lost his footing and started to plummet down. Winter grabbed his tail. "Thanks, Winter!" Ace panted, blushing. Winter started to loose her footing so Dylan grabbed her tail. "Thanks!" Winter said, around the mouthful of Ace's tail. Dylan began to fall so Summer grabbed her brother's tail. Then Kiara grabbed Summer's tail. They were all going to fall due to the waxed floors. Kiara looked back at CJ, fluffing her ear and grabbed the lab's tail in her mouth before they all fell. ************* "Where are they?" Sage asked, pacing nervously in the entrance of the gift shop. "Dunno," Shadow said, scratching his ear. Aurora put her paw up. "Wait," the husky mix said. "What's that sound?" The dogs' heard the scraping of paws in the gift shop air vent. They rushed back in and Sage put his nose to the air vent. "Winter?" Sage called anxiously. "LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!" Dylan's bark echoed in the air vent. "What the-" Sage began. Before he could finish his sentence, the rest of the puppies piled on top of the other missing three. "Get off of me!" CJ snarled at Kiara. "Don't care," Kiara scoffed. "You ok, sis?" Aurora asked Winter. "I'm fine!" Winter replied softly. "Everyone," Sage began, getting up and shaking himself off. "C'mon. We need to search for more clues!" Ace stood up. "Uh, Sage?" Ace began. "Hm?" Sage asked. "I think that I'm a clue." Sage looked the Gerrman Shepherd/Cockapoo up and down "Yep. You definately are one!" Suddenly, the pups heard a loud yelp. They all spun around to see Winter, struggling to get her paw out from underneath a large box of Scooby Snax! "Winter!" Ace cried, rushing over to the husky mix. "Are you ok?" "Mhn....." Winter whimpered. "I think so..." "My mom'll help you, don't worry!" Kiara reassured. "C'mon, guys," Sage barked. "While we're at home, we'll have to come up with a Batter Monster trap!" With Sage leading the way, the pups bounded out of the gift shop, Winter on Ace's back. (Badge scene change: Rocky's Badge) Postponing for a while Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pups' Adventures